Beautiful Monster
by GiLaw
Summary: When a battle goes wrong, Nova is turned into an evil mutated monster! Can Sparx and the others find a way to bring her back? Or is there a way to bring her back? A request from TwiliSRMTHFG
1. Chapter 1

**YO YO YOOOOOOO, FAVOURITE PEOPLE! GiLaw's in da house with a new story in her head!**

**SoLow: Let me guess. Is it another Spova story?**

**Me: Yup. You can thank a competition in my last story and an author named TwiliSRMTHFG! SHE WON THE COMPETITION AND GOT TO SEND ME A REQUEST FOR MY NEXT STORY!**

**SoLow: That's fascinating, GiM-**

**Me: DON'T even start on that nickname! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 1**

**Beautiful**

"Knuckle Duster!" Nova hollered. She smirked and punched Sparx from behind, sending him crashing into a wall.

Nova gasped and deactivated her giant fists. Running over to Sparx, she exclaimed "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it to be THAT strong!"

Sparx smirked as she helped him up. "No problem. It feels good when you do that you know."

"How can it feel good?" muttered Nova. "It was a pretty hard blow."

The Hyperforce had been practicing their combat skills in the case of a Formless attack. Sparx and Nova had been paired together. Naturally Sparx had gone easy on Nova and Nova didn't hesitate to show Sparx what she was made of.

"Well they always say no pain, no gain," grinned Sparx, wrapping him arms around Nova and kissing her on the forehead. Nova giggled and kissed him back.

Sparx went to lean over and kiss her on the lips but a his back stung and he winced. Nova noticed this and asked him "Sparx, are you okay?"

The red monkey blushed even redder. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Nova chuckled pleasantly. "Turn around?"

Sparx did so, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked. Then a cocky smirk came to his face. "Staring at my butt?"

Nova burst out laughing. "No, of course not! Why don't you sit down on that butt of yours and let me show you what I'm gonna do?"

He grinned and did so. Nova smiled and began to gently massage his shoulders. Sparx winced again as her hands dug into him.

Nova laughed again. "Oh come on! It can't be _that_ bad!" She massaged him gentler but deeper.

Sparx relaxed and sighed happily. "It just got a whole lot better."

Nova's smile grew wider. "Good." She walked around Sparx and sat down on his lap. Sparx responded by wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her up close.

"Yup, that definetaly does feel a lot better."

"Great," beamed Nova.

The couple kissed tenderly and Sparx thought to himself 'She's so beautiful. I couldn't possibly hurt her, even during training. I love her too much to do that. I wouldn't change her for the world.'

They probably would have been kissing there for ages if they hadn't been interrupted by the alarm. Sparx and Nova broke the kiss and shared one last loving glance before racing off to see what the problem was.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, CHAPTER ONE'S DONE!**

**SoLow: I think I'm gonna puke! *retches***

**Me: You need more sugar . . . AND MORE SPOVA!**

**SoLow: Oh yeah, that'll REALLY help my mental health!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- wait a sec. SOLOW DID YOU JUST SAY I'M MENTALLY UNHEALTHY?! YOU SPARKY! *grabs metal pole***


	2. Chapter 2

**NO! I REPEAT, NO! I AM NOT DOING IT!**

**NConn: Doing what?**

**Me: I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE TWO HOURS OF MY LIFE SPARKY STUDYING! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS ON MY MIND! LIKE GETTING THIS STORY DONE!**

**NConn: But don't you want good grades?**

**Me: Do I look like I give a sparky?**

**NConn: Could you at least TRY and be enthusiastic about school?**

**Me: Could you try and shut up while I get this chapter done?**

**NConn: *facepalm***

**Chapter 2**

**The Amulet**

"What is it?" asked Chiro as they ran up to the giant screen.

"It's Mandarin," said Gibson. "He and Formless are attacking Shuggazoom City!"

Sparx groaned. "Does that guy ever give up?"

"Mandarin is relentless. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants," said Antauri sternly.

"Well it looks like we'll have to stop at nothing to stop him," said Chiro. "Monkeys Mobilize!"

The team raced off to their tubes, ready for battle. None of them noticed the amulet Mandarin had around his neck.

* * *

Mandarin chuckled as he stormed through Shuggazoom with an Army of Formless. He watched as the Formless threw bombs around, destroying buildings. He chuckled again, tightening his grip on his amulet.

'Oh Monkey Team,' he thought to himself. 'If only you knew what powers this amulet had . . . You wouldn't dare step in my way again!'

"Hold it right there, Mandarin!"

The evil simian looked up to see Chiro and the monkeys standing in front of them. The monkeys had their weapons out and Chiro looked ready to strike a Monkey Vu.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Hyperforce!" grinned Mandarin. He snapped his fingers at the Formless who immediately turned their attention to the Monkey Team.

"ATTACK!" he ordered and the Formless charged at the Monkey Team who fought back hard while Mandarin watched, setting his eyes on his target. The annoying thing about the amulet was that he would have to get up close and personal with his victim for the amulet to work.

'I hope that boy is stupid enough to perform such an attack method,' he thought as the Hyperforce turned the Formless into black goo.

"Alright Mandarin! Surrender now and we won't hurt you!" demaned Chiro.

Mandarin let out a manacial monkey laugh. "You really expect me to give up that easily? Haven't you learned anything from the past?"

"We've learned that you're a selfish jerk," muttered Nova under her breath.

"Let's get him!" shouted Chiro and the monkeys immediately began to attack Mandarin. But Mandarin saw this coming and grinned as he successfully attacked the monkeys that lashed out before him. Otto smashed through a window, Gibson landed in a trash can, Antauri landed on his head and flipped over, Sparx crashed into a car and Nova was whacked against a lamp post.

Mandarin charged at Chiro who shot a Monkey Vu at him. The evil simian dodged this attack, still charging at Chiro who backflipped out of the way, onto a car. He shot a Chiro Spearo at Mandarin who shattered it with his giant claw.

'Can't you just lash out?' he thought to himself.

"When are you gonna learn to QUIT?" Sparx suddenly yelled, coming to Chiro's rescue. He leapt into the air and hollered "Magna Tingler Blast!" shooting stronger electricity at Mandarin.

Mandarin responded jumping at him and whacking him hard with his giant claw, sending Sparx flying and crashing hard into a building and landing even harder on the ground.

"Sparx!" Nova cried before turning her attention to Mandarin, her eyes gleaming with anger. "Boom Boom Wake Up!" she shrieked, charging at Mandarin, her fists out ready to strike.

"Nova, wait!" Chiro shouted.

An idea flashed inside Mandarin's head. He grabbed his amulet. Nova's eyes widened as he realised what he was going to do and went to stop but it was too late.

FLASH!

Nova screamed as the beam from the amulet burried into her chest. Her fists deactivated and she collapsed onto her knees. Mandarin laughed his manacial laugh again, as Nova grabbed herself in pain.

"NOVA!"

Sparx went to strike Mandarin with electricity from his magnets but he deactivated the power from the amulet. Nova let out a moan and went to collapse but Sparx ran up to her and she fell into his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Sparx snapped at his brother.

Mandarin chuckled. "You'll see . . ." He watched as the others ran up to the weakened Nova. "I hope you lot are all tougher than this one!" he laughed, eyeing Chiro evilly before he disappeared.

The other monkeys stared at him for a moment before turning their attention to Nova. Sparx had layed her down on his lap and was stroking her cheek. She was cringing, scrunching her eyes up in pain, gritting her teeth and breathing heavily.

"Okay . . . take it easy," was all Sparx would manage.

Looking at her anxiously, he wondered to himself 'What did Mandarin do to her?'

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT'S FINISHED! YAAAAAAAAA-**

**NConn: You DO realise you haven't studied yet**

**Me: I DON'T CARE!**

**NConn: But . . . we have a History test tomorrow . . .**

**Me: SPARKY! GOD DAMMIT! *rushes to study***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- SERIOUSLY, WHO INVENTED THIS?! I'D HAVE SO MUCH MORE STORIES DONE IF IT WEREN'T FOR SCHOOL! D'X**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHHHHHHHH, SPARKAAAAAAAAY! GIMME! GIMME! *grabs can of RedBull* Oh sparky . . . I HAVEN'T DRANK REDBULL IN AGES! MY TONGUE FEELS SO . . . PINK!**

**SoLow: NO! NO REDBULL!**

**Me: WELL IT'S EITHER THAT OR SPOVA, SOLOW! YOU CHOOSE!**

**SoLow: Alright, do the Spova! If I don't choose the Spova, you'll be running around like a loonatic on too much RedBull!**

**Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAY, SPOVA! *rushes to write chapter***

**SoLow: I have a bad feeling about this . . .**

**Chapter 3**

**Nova's Not Okay**

Nova cringed one last time. Her eyes scrunched up so hard that if they shut any tighter, her eye covers would have fallen off. But after that, she seemed to recover okay. She was able to stand up without support and seemed perky enough.

"Let's get outta here," she muttered when she got up.

The others glanced at her anxiously.

"You sure you okay?" Sparx asked her anxiously.

Nova nodded. "I'm fine," she smiled encouragingly. "If you think about it, it was a little bit of pain for about a minute and that's all."

"Nova, we can't be sure what that amulet has done with you. You ought to be careful," Antauri warned her.

"Antauri's right," Gibson agreed. "I'll run a few tests on you as soon as we get back to the Robot."

"Guys, I'm fine! You lot need to worry less!" laughed Nova. "Come on, let's go. I need to practice my combat skills."

She activated her jetpack and flew off. The guys exchanged concerned glances before shrugging and flying after her. Sparx was especially concerned.

'I sure hope she's okay,' he thought to himself as they flew towards the Robot. 'Because if she's not, then it'll be my fault. After all, she only attacked Mandarin because I lashed out at him.'

* * *

A little while later, Chiro and the monkeys were standing in the training hall. Otto was setting up their training level up to level 8 and the team were standing their ground, ready to fight.

Next thing, a whole load of claws, lasers, drills, maces and other crazy weapons appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the HyperForce.

The members successfully dodged each of their attacks and each destroyed several weapons as they lashed out at Chiro and the monkeys with everything they had.

Sparx destroyed a mace then turned to attention to a laser blaster that had struck Otto from behind. He flew down to him and helped his brother up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Otto replied. "That laser destroyed my jetpack though!"

"You'll live. Brainstrain can build you a new one," said Sparx, failing to notice a claw shooting in their direction . . .

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nova let out a battle yell and smashed through the claw with her giant fist. Sparx looked up and grinned as she landed in front of him and Otto.

"Thanks."

Nova smiled. "I owed you one."

She nodded at him and leapt back into action. Sparx watched her and smiled as she successfully punched her way through more obstacles. 'Maybe she really is alright,' he thought to himself.

Otto activated his saws and turned his attention to his obstacles that lay towered before him, destroying them even without his jetpack. Sparx also activated his magnets and destroyed a drill that had been about to strike him. He then flashed one last look at Nova who was using her Flame Fist Fury on a saw. She was unaware of the laser blaster that was about to strike her.

"Nova, look out!"

Too late, the blaster struck her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Sparx went to run over to her but found himself blocked off by more obstacles. He watched anxiously as Nova shakily climbed to her feet. Then she took hold of her head with a hand, scrunched up her eyes and ran out of the room.

Sparx destroyed the obstacles before him and tried to run after her but a blaster struck lasers in his path. He groaned and struck the blaster with a magnet before finally racing after Nova.

She must have gone up her yellow tube because she wasn't in the command centre. Sparx rushed over to his red tube and shot up it, a wave of anxiety and guilt running over him.

"Nova?" he called when he reached the corridor. He looked over and saw that her bedroom door was slightly opened. Inhaling deeply, he stepped inside, nervous at the thought of what he would see. "Nova?"

She was huddled up of the floor, cluthing as many stuffed animals that would fit around her arms. Her tail was curled up and her head was burried into all her stuffed animals. But the thing that really caught Sparx's attention was that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Concerned, Sparx walked up to Nova and sat down beside her. "Hey, Nova . . ." He put an arm around her and pulled her in close, only to notice that she was shaking as well. "What is it?"

"I'm fine," Nova replied, her voice muffled by the stuffed animals. It was clear that she was not fine at all.

Sparx took hold of her hand. Nova responded by dropping her stuffed animals and grabbing him tight. Now the tears were really pouring down and she struggled to catch her breath as she cried.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she sobbed. "I thought I was okay until that laser hit me. Then I got this really bad headache." She tightened her grip on Sparx and burried her head into his chest. "Sparx, it's really sore! I don't know whether it's the amulet or something but it's really hurting me!"

Sparx embraced her, stroking her cheek. "It's okay. Come on, let's go to med bay. I'll get the Brainstrain." He smirked slightly, trying to get Nova to laugh. She shook her head, burrying her head even deeper into Sparx's chest, clinging onto his red fur.

"I . . . don't want to."

Sparx lowered his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'you don't want to'? We need to find out what's wrong with you."

Nova shook her head again. "I don't know." She shivered slightly. "Maybe I'm just tired?"

"Maybe," whispered Sparx. "Come on, get some sleep. You need it after that fight."

He scooped her up and carried her over to her bed. As he placed her down, he noticed that Nova hesitated in letting go of him. The tears were still streaming down.

"Do you want me to lie with you?" asked Sparx, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Nova shook her head.

"Sit with you?"

She shook her head again. "I just want to be left alone."

Sparx gave her a look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Nova moaned quitely. "Sparx?"

"Yeah, Nova?"

"Come here."

Sparx did so, wondering what she wanted. He soon found out- Nova took hold of his head and kissed him on the lips. Sparx's eyes widened, but he deepened the kiss, unable to help noticing that Nova was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. She wouldn't break away until she ran out of breath, clinging onto his arms like she would never let go.

"Hey . . ." Sparx broke away the kiss and glanced at her anxiously. "You sure you're okay."

Nova sighed a little sadly. "Yeah . . . just tired."

Although he was unconvinced, Sparx leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay. Have a nice nap."

Nova nodded nervously and watched him as he left the room. She winced as he closed the door. She had more than just a headache . . .

Sparx shot down his red tube and ran up to Gibson who was working in his lab. "Hey, Brainstrain! I need to talk to you for a seccond."

"Sparx, one moment! I'm experimenting with highly explosive chemicals! Do you realise how much damage these things can do?" snapped Gibson, too busy to talk to his brother.

"Yeah, but this is important. Nova's not okay! I think she's really sick! It might be something to do with that amulet!" exclaimed Sparx.

"The amulet? What are you on about?" called Chiro from outside the lab. "And where's Nova?"

"I didn't notice any amulet. I just saw Mandarin shooting a beam at Nova from where I was," said Otto.

Sparx ran out of Gibson's lab and up to his two teammates. "I think that amulet may have done something to Nova. She's not okay, she's complaining about this headache she has and she just wants to be alone and-"

"Sparx," Antauri interrupted, floating up to him in his usual cross-legged position. "Calm down. You need to explain this to us slowly."

The red simian groaned but went to do so. "Nova-"

He was interrupted by a piercing scream that filled the entire Robot. That scream was enough to send the others racing up their tubes towards Nova's room. No one ran faster than Sparx . . .

When they reached the corridor, Nova's door was locked but they could hear her screaming and all kinds of noises. One moment, they heard glass breaking, then the sound of something- or someone ripping it's way through something, then some sort of stretching noise. All this time, Nova was howling desperately in pain.

Sparx didn't hesitate to pull out his magnets. "Hang in there, Nova! I'll getcha outta there!" he shouted, wondering what on Shuggazoom could be causing such havoc.

He heard her scream again. "No Sparx! Get outta here! Save yourself!"

"Save yourself?" Sparx's eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry! I'm coming!" He turned to his teammates who had their weapons out ready to strike. "Stand back!"

"NO!" Nova screamed but her scream quickly faded away.

"Nova? NOVA?!"

Sparx could hear a snarling noise . . . Then a roar . . . Then a crashing noise.

"Magna Tingler Blast!" Sparx shouted, unable to contain his nerves anymore. He struck the door with hard electricity, knocking it down in secconds. He and the others raced in, ready to attack.

There was no one there.

Nova was gone.

Her room was a mess. Her tea part set was completely shattered, her stuffed animals were ripped apart with stuffing everywhere. Her bed was knocked over and someone- or something had been clawing at her walls. But the thing that really stood out to Sparx and the others was the giant hole in the middle of Nova's room.

"No," Sparx gasped, deactivating his magnets staggering over to the hole. He collapsed onto the ground, gritting his teeth. "Nova . . ."

**MWA HA HA . . . ha . . . WAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**SoLow: Wait . . . WHY ARE YOU CRYING?**

**Me: BECAUSE MY SPARKY'S DEPRESSSED!**

**SoLow: Serves you right for doing whatever you did to Nova**

**Me: SHUT UP! *knocks SoLow out with a metal pole***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- I'M SORRY, SPARX! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT! TWILISRMTHFG MADE ME DO IT! *sobs***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, wazzup my- OKAY, WE ALL KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA SAY! LET'S JUST GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth**

"You didn't curse the boy?!" Skeleton King growled and stood up, about to strike Mandarin.

"Wait!" Mandarin cried before his master could hurt him. "I have a good reason!"

Skeleton King lowered his eyebrows but sat back down. "It had better be a good one. That amulet only has so much power."

Mandarin nodded eagerly. "It is! I struck the yellow simian with my amulet! She's the strongest fighter of the Hyperforce and also . . ." An evil grin came to his face. "The loved one of the red simian . . ."

Skeleton King's eyes widened in approval. "I see . . ." He began to grin too. "Excellent, Mandarin! I love where this is going! If it all goes to plan . . ."

"We will be invincible!" Mandarin laughed.

* * *

"Sparx, come on! We have to find Nova!" said Chiro.

The red simian was too shaken. Shaking his head, he murmured "I still don't get it."

"What?" Chiro cocked his head.

Sparx sighed. "The last time we spoke . . . it was almost as if she knew she was gonna get captured. But she wouldn't tell me." Sparx stood up straight. "How DID she know something bad was gonna happen though? If I'd known, I would've tried to stop it!"

"It's not your fault Sparx," said Chiro. "Come on, let's go to the command centre. Gibson's getting the tracker ready."

Sparx sighed again and went to follow Chiro out of Nova's destroyed bedroom. But they were interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

"Monkey Doodle!" Sparx yelled in frustration as he and Chiro raced into the command centre. "What is it NOW?"

The screen revealed a very ugly creature attacking the city. She was a bit like the robot monkeys, only taller and bend over as if her back, which had three spikes sticking out, was hurting her. Her robotic hands were shaped like rasor-sharp claws and the circuitury in her tail was like a blade. Her fur was an ugly shade of yellow-grey and her eyes were crimson red with no light in them at all and black bags underneath them.

"This is . . . I've never seen a creature like this!" exclaimed Gibson, watching as the monster shot fire from her hands.

"We mustn't tarry! That creature is obviously dangerous," said Antauri.

"Not to mention, it could be who captured Nova!" Sparx added. "C'mon guys! Let's go kick some monster butt!"

He raced over to his red tube. "Hang on, Nova," he muttered to himself. "I'm coming for ya."

* * *

A little while later, the remaining members of the Hyperforce were flying over Shuggazoom, in search of this new monster.

"I can't see her anywhere!" said Otto after a while of searching. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet. There's still plently of Shuggazoom to cover," said Chiro.

Sparx nodded in agreement. "Besides, we haven't even found Nova yet! We gotta keep looking for her!"

Suddenly, a piece of rubble hit into Otto and would have knocked him over if Antauri hadn't caught him in time. The guys looked down and saw the monster throwing massive rocks at them with amazing strength. Next thing, she shot flames at them. Luckily the guys were able to dodge just in time.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto yelled, throwing them at the monster. But she just caught them like Frisbees and smashed them to nothing.

The team landed on the ground in front of the monster, ready to fight. She growled, showing thousands of sharp teeth, prepared for a hard battle too.

"Laser Criss-Cross!"

Gibson shot lasers from his drills at the monster who blocked them off with her arm. It wasn't long until the laser began to burn through her arm. The monster let out a screech and charged towards Gibson at lightning speed. Before anyone would react, she had destroyed Gibson's drills with one swipe of her bladed tail and sent him flying into a building.

Antauri leapt at the monster with his Ghost Claws out, in Ghost form. The monster responded by leaping over him. Antauri, distracted glanced back behind him, forgetting about his Ghost Form. Then suddenly, she struck him hard with her claws, knocking him down.

"NO!" Chiro yelled and shot a Monkey Vu at the monster. She ran right through it and pounced on top of him, knocking the boy to the ground. She raised her hands, ready to slash him hand with her claws.

"HEY! Back off!" Sparx snapped, striking her with electricity from his magnets. The monster screeched and whipped around, glaring at Sparx who immediately realised his mistake.

He went to run but the monster jumped on top of him, grabbing his arms so he couldn't move. He tried to push her away with his feet but she wouldn't budge. She snarled at him, showing those sharp teeth, her face only centimetres away from Sparx's.

Unable to resist the temptation, she raised her hands, ready to kill him . . .

Sparx let out a cry and turned his head away, preparing himself for the pain . . .

Silence . . .

The monster's grip on Sparx had loosened.

Sparx looked up and saw the monster just sitting there. Just a seccond ago, she had seemed so enthusiastic about killing him and now she was just sitting there, not sure what to do. There was a look of confusion, of consideration on her face.

Finally she made some sort of grunting noise, jumped off of Sparx and made a hasty retreat. Sparx sat up, shocked, watching the monster as she ran away. As she ran, she glanced back at Sparx one last time.

And for the first time, Sparx saw the truth in her eyes.

"Sparx!" he heard Chiro yell and felt Antauri and Gibson helping him up to his feet. He was still watching the monster and didn;t even snap out of his trance when she disappeared.

"Sparx!" Chiro yelled again, shaking him. "Come on! We gotta find Nova."

Sparx just stood there, his eyes shimmering. "Guys . . ." he whispered. "That IS Nova . . ."

**Um . . . do I laugh evilly or cry like a fangirl who had her childhood ruined?**

**SoLow: Why not both?**

**Me: Challenge Accepted**

**Please Read and Review and Check out my other stories and until next time- wait a sec. HOW IS LAUGHING AND CRYING AT THE SAME TIME EVEN POSSIBLE?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOOOOOOOOooooooooo- AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**SoLow: Let me guess. You overloaded yourself again?**

**Me: Yeah . . . ONE MOMENT, I'M VAMPING ON AN ISLAND THEN I'M TRYING TO THINK OF THINGS MY CAMPMATES WOULDN'T SAY, THEN I HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO GROUPS OF-**

**NConn: Can you just get that sparked up head of yours together and continue this story? I NEED SPOVA!**

**SoLow: Oh no . . . **

**NConn: What? *sips RedBull* WHAT?!**

**SoLow: GILAW-NESS IS CONTAGIOUS! *runs out of room***

**NConn: What the sparky did she mean by that? O.O**

**Me: *shrugs* Let's just get this sparky done.**

**Chapter 5**

**Skeleton King's Plan**

Skeleton King chuckled as Mandarin used the amulet to call over the mutated Nova. A little while later, she obediently walked up to them, growling hard.

"The amulet is working," Mandarin grinned.

Skeleton King stood up and examined the new monster. An evil grin came to his face. "I can see that. It has done a good job on the yellow simian. She is definetaly willing to obey all commands." His grin grew wider. "I have an idea."

Mandarin cocked his head. "What plan do you have?"

Skeleton King grinned, staring at Mandarin's amulet. "You do realise that your amulet will make this yellow simian do anything, right?"

"Yes," said Mandarin, nodding.

"And that she will do anything, no matter what?"

"Yes!" grinned Mandarin, liking the sound of what he heard. "What are you planning?"

Skeleton King chuckled. "I remember you had an incident with this creature before when you used to be part of the Hyperforce, am I right?" he asked, pointing at Nova.

Mandarin's eyes widened. "Ahhhhh, I see what you mean!" He laughed his manacial monkey laugh. "If this plan works, we won't even need the boy! Shuggazoom will be destroyed and I will be unstoppable!"

* * *

"How can you be sure it was Nova?" Chiro asked a still traumatized Sparx.

"That look she gave me! I just recognised it! When she was about to kill me, I saw the real Nova in her eyes," exclaimed Sparx. "And why else would she refuse to kill me?"

"Sparx, we cannot be sure of that," said Gibson sternly. "I've prepared a tracker though. We should be able to find Nova in no time!"

"Guys, that was Nova!" shouted Sparx, jumping to his feet. "How can't you see that? I knew that look she gave me. And her behaviour from earlier! It's almost as if she knew it was going to happen. And the amulet! It all makes sense . . . does it?" Sparx looked at his teammates hopefully.

"I'm confused," said Otto.

Antauri nodded. "I have to agree with Otto here. I am a little uncertain myself. We can't be sure whether that monster was Nova or not, Sparx. Chances are that her behaviour from earlier might have been just from our training and that the monster might have kidnapped her."

Sparx opened his mouth to protest but Gibson interrupted. "Wait! Nova's signal is heading our way!"

That caught the others' attention and they ran over to see the tracker apart from Sparx who peered into the distance. That shape approaching them did not look like Nova . . .

"You mean Nova managed to escape?" said Chiro, peering into the tracker.

"I don't know," said Antauri. "I doubt that Nova would be able to escape that easily."

"Guys . . ." Sparx muttered uneasily.

The other's look up. Sparx hesitated and managed to get his shaky arm to lift up and point at the mutated Nova who was charging towards them. Alongside her was a laughing Mandarin who was carrying his amulet.

"Kill them," he ordered and Nova immediately lashed out at the males who all dodged just in time. Gibson, Otto and Antauri pulled out their weapons and Chiro prepared a Monkey Vu.

Sparx didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted Nova back. On the other hand he didn't want to do that. He loved her too much to do that . . .

An idea flashed inside of him. He glanced at Mandarin, then back at Nova who was preparing to fight her own teammates.

"Don't worry Nova," Sparx muttered to himself. "I know you're in there somewhere. And I'll get you back no matter what . . ."

**NConn: YAAAAAAAAAY, CHAPTER FIVE'S DONE!**

**Me: Hey! I'm supposed to say that! *knocks out NConn with a metal pole***

**NConn: Well SORRY *passes out***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- NCONN, THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN ACT LIKE ME AND THAT IS ME! STOP BEING SUCH A COPYCAT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How long has it been since I updated this?**

**SoLow: Um . . . do you really wanna know?**

**Me: NO! I DON'T WANNA KNOW! MY SPARKY INTERNET'S BEEN DOWN ALL WEEK AND IT'S BEEN SPARKING ME OFF!**

**SoLow: WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU UPDATE THE SPARKY STORY AND GET IT DONE?!**

**Me: *evil grin* Okay . . . *chuckle***

**SoLow: Wait, WHAT?! DID I JUST USE GILAW'S WAY OF SWEARING?!**

**Chapter 6**

**I Still Love You**

Sparx watched as the monster lashed out at the others who were nowhere near as prepared as they would have liked to be. Nova was too strong for them.

"Sparx!" Antauri yelled as Nova slashed at him with huge claws. "Do something!"

The red simian had never felt so helpless in his life. He glanced back at Mandarin who was laughing his manacial monkey laugh as Nova knocked out Otto in one swipe before turning her attention to Gibson.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Sparx yelled, pulling out his magnets and charging at Mandarin. Mandarin shrieked and tried to strike him but Sparx struck him first before jumping on top of his brother. "What did you do to Nova?" he demanded.

Mandarin lowered his eyebrows before yelling out "NOVA, HELP ME!"

Nova immediately whipped around from beating up Gibson and charged at Sparx before grabbing him and hauling him off Mandarin and into a wall.

"Thank you, Nova," Mandarin chuckled as she helped him up. He turned to face Sparx who was climbing to his feet. "Now kill him."

The monster nodded and charged at Sparx who was able to dodge her just in time.

"Nova, it's me, Sparx!" he cried but Nova ignored him and continued to attack. He looked up in hope of any movement from his other teammates and saw Chiro stirring slightly. "KID! GET MANDARIN!"

"Shut him up," Mandarin ordered to Nova who jumped on top of him and grabbed his neck. Sparx gagged as she chocked him, gasping for breath. Getting light-headed, he managed to kick her (not too hard) in the stomach. Nova let out a screech and her grip on Sparx's neck loosened a little. Sparx grabbed her hands and pushed them away before jumping to his feet.

"Nova, listen to me! I don't wanna hurt you!"

The monster lowered her eyebrows and for the second time that day, Sparx saw a little bit of Nova shimmering in her eyes. It was almost as if she were trapped in a monster's body, a monster's mind.

The real Nova was still somewhere in there.

"Nova, can you hear me?" Sparx yelled hopefully.

"ENOUGH! KILL HIM!" Mandarin ordered but Sparx jumped on top of him again and tackled him around so they were moving too fast for Nova to grab Sparx. Next thing, Sparx noticed the amulet around Mandarin's neck and made a grab for it. Mandarin let out a shriek and then yelled at Nova "GET TO THE TOP OF THAT BUILDING!"

Sparx turned around and saw that Mandarin was looking at a very tall apartment, a few kilometres away and that Nova was beginning to climb up that building at lightning speed as the sun began to set. He turned back to Mandarin. "What are you gonna make her do?"

Mandarin just chuckled.

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU GONNA MAKE HER DO?!"

Mandarin chuckled again. "If you were smart enough to pay attention to your blue brother, you would know that the higher a person climbs, the colder it gets." He grinned an evil grin. "All that cold and the pressure of obeying my commands and the thought of no one going to save her would surley make Nova angry . . ."

Sparx's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no . . . NOVA!" He jumped off of Mandarin and tried to run towards the building which Nova was halfway up by now but Mandarin grabbed his foot, knocking him over.

"Stay right there!" he yelled, forgetting that he was still holding onto the amulet. Sparx looked up and watched as Nova slowed down then stopped climbing, confused.

She didn't have her jetpack. The three spikes shooting through her back had destroyed it and she was hanging on just by her claws and feet. It was a dangerous position to be in.

"NOVA!" Sparx shouted and kicked Mandarin hard in the face, making him loosen his grip on his foot. Realising he was free, Sparx activated his jetpack and begain to fly at full speed towards Nova.

"Nova," Mandarin snarled. "Think about your position . . . think about the cold . . . the fact that I will beat you if you don't obey me . . ." He glared at Sparx ," . . . the fact that no one likes you."

Sparx lowered his eyebrows and looked down at Mandarin. '**I** like her. What's he on about?" he thought to himself. He looked back up and saw that Nova was growling, trembling, steam seeping out, her eyes glowing with anger. 'Oh no . . .' He wasn't sure if he was going to make it over to Nova in time.

"DOES IT MAKE YOU ANGRY?" Mandarin laughed at the sight.

Nova responded by letting out an angry roar.

Mandarin grinned. "Then express that anger."

Nova gritted her sharp teeth. Then she let out another angry roar, only more furious. Next thing, she began to glow violently and Sparx felt a blast of strong heat hit him.

"NO!" He was too late. Sparx grabbed onto a window ledge and watched as Chiro who had finally stood up, collapsed again as the strong heat hit him.

"YES!" Mandarin laughed. "THAT'S IT, NOVA! EXPRESS IT! SHOW THEM HOW YOU REALLY FEEL."

Nova was scrunching up her eyes and roaring, unleashing as much anger heat energy as she could. Sparx watched desperatly, realising that Mandarin was using her power. Yet he didn't know what to do about it.

He scrunched up his eyes, feeling dizzy. "Nova . . . stop . . ."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" yelled Mandarin. "HE DOESN'T CARE! NO ONE CARES!"

Sparx opened his eyes. "That's not true!" he shouted. "I care!" He glared down at Mandarin. "You only care about her power and the strength she has! All you did was make her bigger and stronger and gave her claws, blades, spikes and sharp teeth!" He felt the heat cool down slightly and saw that Nova was beginning to calm down a little, glancing down at herself.

"SHUT UP!" Mandarin yelled but Sparx ignored him. The evil simian turned to Nova and ordered "Kill him!"

But for the first time, Nova ignored him. Sparx smiled and continued on with his speech. "But I care about the real Nova. I don't just love the power she has but also her strength, courage and personality! I don't care whether she's a monster or not! She's still beautiful to me!"

Sparx activated to Nova, ignoring the heat she was still unleashing and grabbed her head despite how hot it was. "Nova," he whispered. "If you're still in there, I love you a lot. And I'm not gonna change that."

And for the first time since she became a monster, Nova spoke. "Really?"

Sparx nodded. "Really."

Still holding her head, he pulled her in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"NO!" gasped Mandarin as Nova calmed down fully and poured emotion into the kiss despite the body she was still trapped in, failing to notice Sparx pulling out a magnet and striking his amulet with electricity. Mandarin screamed as the electricity builded up around his precious amulet and snapped it in two.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mandarin watched as energy from the amulet started unleashing dark smoke, most of it striking into Mandarin himself, the rest of it striking Nova. She let out a screech and broke the kiss between her and Sparx before accidently smacking him away when the pain was too much. Sparx used his jetpack to save himself from a nasty fall and watched as the monster's body began to change.

Her fingers, tail and teeth began to soften and become more smooth, the spikes fell from her back, her eyes slowly turned pink and shiny, her fur colour brightened back to it's golden yellow colour, and she shrunk in height.

Sparx turned his attention to Mandarin who was being surrounded by black smoke. Unlike Nova, he was screeching desperately for some one to help him. The red simian smirked at the thought that no one, not even Skeleton King was going to help him.

And the black smoke gathered up before disappearing, taking Mandarin with it.

"So long, brother," Sparx grinned.

"SPARX!"

He jerked when he heard Nova's cry for help and looked over to see that Nova was not where she was several secconds ago. He looked down to see her falling with no jetpack to fly and nothing to grab onto. She no longer had claws.

"Sparx!" she shrieked again.

"Hang on Nova! I'm coming!" Sparx shouted, activating his jetpack as hard as he could before diving after her. Nova watched him horror, fear glittering in her pink eyes as he shot down towards her. She looked down to see that she was only a metre away from the ground and screamed.

Sparx grabbed her wrists and yanked her in close before wrapping his arms around and flying back into the sunset, only inches from impact. "Don't worry Nova, I gotcha," he whispered, cradling Nova in his arms.

Clinging onto Sparx tightly, Nova glanced down at the ground, viewing the pieces of buildings that had been burned away. She looked past that and saw people only just recovering from the sudden heat blast. Nova bit her lip, trying to hide the guilty look on her face as Sparx carried her down to the others.

**WELL IT'S ABOUT SPARKY TIME I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE!**

**SoLow: Yeah and it's about time you shut the (Censored) up too**

**Me: Excuse me? *death glare***

**SoLow: Nothing!**

**Me: Alright- NOW LET'S GO AND EAT SOME FONDANT ICING!**

**SoLow: Fondant icing?**

**Me: FONDANT ICING IS PERFECT FOR CHRISTMAS! *rushes to find block of fondant icing***

**SoLow: *gag* How DOES GiLaw eat this stuff?**

**Me: CAUSE I HAVE A SWEET TOOTH, THAT'S WHY!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- I wonder if SoLow has a sour tooth? Or a SABREtooth? Hmm . . . **


	7. Chapter 7

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BEAUTIFUL MONSTER IS UP!**

**SoLow: You're . . . cheering?!**

**Me: Well I have lots of other stories to write. Besides, I'm saving the best chapter for last!**

**SoLow: Oh . . . -_-**

**Me: LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 7**

**Stars**

Nova sat on top on the Super Robot under the night sky, looking down at some of the damage done. She looked down at her hand, unable to believe that it was her who had done that.

The others were fine. When she and Sparx had run up to them, they were back on their feet and ready to go as if nothing had happened. But still . . . she felt guilty about the whole thing . . .

Nova could have killed her own teammates, the citizens of Shuggazoom . . . She could have caused so much damage if Sparx hadn't done what he did back there. She sighed sadly, viewing the burned down buildings and the broken pieces of rubble on the ground.

"I'm a monster," she murmured to herself, looking up at the night sky.

"Nova?"

She turned around and saw Sparx standing behind her.

"You okay?"

Nova sighed again. "I'm fine. Just . . . stargazing," she lied.

Sparx did not look convinced. He sat down beside Nova and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. Nova responded by resting her head on his shoulder, wondering how Sparx could still trust her after all she had done.

"I know what you're thinking," Sparx whispered.

**'Oh great, he's firgured it out already.'**

Sparx wrapped his other arm around Nova's shoulder and whispered "You're upset because of all the damage you did, aren't ya?"

Nova nodded.

"Hey." Sparx gave her a little squeeze. "It's gonna be okay." When he didn't get a response, he asked her "Are you upset because you got turned into a monster and lost your cool?"

Nova nodded again, biting her lip. "I'm not one to worry about my looks," she said finally. "But when I got turned into a monster, I felt so . . ." She paused, not sure what word to choose. "Ugly. Mandarin kept on treating me like a slave as if I was monster. And I attacked you guys like a monster . . ."

"You weren't a monster, Nova," said Sparx, stroking her cheek. "I saw the real you in your eyes. Mandarin just changed your appearance, power and personality. He didn't change you."

Nova let out another sad sigh and dug her head into Sparx's shoulder. "I still feel guilty about all the damage. I mean what if it doesn't get fixed? What if everyone on Shuggazoom finds out it was me? You know that the others didn't believe it but what if they find out?"

She nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "Sparx, I don't wanna be a monster."

Sparx embraced her, an idea coming to his head. "Hey, let me tell you something."

Nova sat up interested. "Yeah?"

"Remember that war?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

"Remember what you said to me before it was about to start?" Sparx grinned lightly.

Nova thought for a moment.

**Flashback:**

_"Nova," Sparx sighed. "What if we don't make it? What if Skeleton King actually defeats us? If he does then . . ." He sighed again. "It'll be all my fault."_

_Nova cudled up to him. "Sparx, it'll be no one's fault. You were just doing what you had to do back there when that fire took over your body. It was the fire that made you do all those evil things." _

_"Nova, I lost my cool which is why I grabbed the fire and let it take over me! I should have listened to Brainstrain. I helped resurrect Skeleton King. I turned agaist you guys!" He looked down miserably. "I nearly killed you . . ."_

_"Sparx, it wasn't you. I still love you, too much to loose you. We're gonna make it through this," said Nova, holding onto Sparx's hand. "We're going to fix everything__."_

_He nodded, unconvinced. "I guess so . . ."_

**End Flashback:**

"Yeah but you didn't turn all ugly and disgusting and aggresive," Nova murmured. "It's just . . ." She gulped, trying to hold back the tears. "It's humiliating. I- I can just imagine everyone laughing at me and calling me a monster . . ."

Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Sparx hugged her tighter, not sure how to comfort her now. Looking around for a distraction for Nova, he noticed the bright stars in the night sky. Another idea came to his head. He smiled, having a good feeling that this one might work.

"Hey Nova, come here."

Still hugging the yellow simian, Sparx lay down, gently taking Nova down with him.

"Sp- Sparx, wh- what are you . . . doing?" Nova stuttered, trying to catch her breath between sobs.

"Shhhh, lie down," whispered Sparx.

Nova sniffed but wiped her eyes and lay down with him, not sure what he was thinking. So she just cuddled into him and waited for Sparx to speak again.

For a moment there was silence. Then Sparx spoke again.

"What do you think of the stars?"

Calming down, Nova looked up at them, realising for the first time that night how pretty they looked. "Yeah, they're nice."

"Which star's your favourite?" grinned Sparx, stroking her gently.

Nova took her time choosing a star. She reached up and pointed at a few stars that seemed to be forming the shape of a robot monkey. "See those stars?"

Sparx nodded. "Yeah?"

Nova pointed down to a brighter star in the middle of the star monkey's chest. "That really bright one in the middle." She lowered her hand and started stroking Sparx's chest. "That one's my favourite."

Sparx smiled, knowing what she was thinking. "Nice choice."

"Thanks," Nova murmured. She rested her head on Sparx's chest, obviously not fully calmed down. She still seemed a little sad.

"You know," grinned Sparx. "I can see a star way more beautiful than the one you just mentioned."

Nova looked up, interested. "Really? Where is it?"

"I'm lying right next to her."

Nova's eyes widened. "Sparx, I'm not a star!"

"You're my star," said Sparx, hugging her tight. "Not just on the outside. You shine out to me in battle, in training . . . everywhere really. Nova, I don't love you just because of that golden fur of yours and your eyes . . . I love you on the inside too."

Sparx tilted Nova's head upward with his finger. "Monster or not, you're still you. And I don't wanna see that change."

Awestruck by the encouragement, Nova smiled warmly and replied "Don't think you'll be seeing any more changes from me, Sparx."

Sparx smiled back. "That's my girl."

The couple kissed tenderly under the stars. Their tails wrapped around each other and formed the shape of a heart. The moment was perfect.

And they all lived happily efter after.

Except for Skeleton King who got his skull smashed by my metal pole. WELL WHO CARES? THE SPARKY DESERVED IT!

**SoLow: Wait . . . THAT'S WHY YOU WERE CELEBRATING?!**

**Me: Yup! *Ultimate Happy Dance***

**SoLow: Fifteen and a half years and I still haven't gotten used to this -_-**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- wait a sec. If my metal pole can smash SK's skull . . . DIE SOLOW! *grabs metal pole***

**SoLow: GILAW, WHAT THE-**

***SMACK***


End file.
